User talk:Roranoa zoro
Main Page I was wondering since you brought the problems on the main page to our attention if you knew how to fix it? Yatano and I have checked everything and it all seems in order. I also asked JapaneseOPfan if she could help since she worked with some of the templates. It would be very much appreciated, thanks. 23:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a ton, you really pulled our butts out of the fire on this one. 00:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) re:Wikia Logo Hi, I was just going through the and saw that one was not used, so I just deleted it along with all those other unused images. Going with the flow so much, I didn't know which files are not supposed to be deleted. My bad, sorry. Can you please give me the links for the files? I can't remember which ones exactly. Yatanogarasu 17:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just managed to un-delete it a few minutes ago. Yatanogarasu 17:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Any other files I should un-delete? Yatanogarasu 17:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Minor chars category allright sorry i wont do it again South Kaioshin Daniel 18:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grand Line char.. As long the Grand Line Characters category exist is good to add other people who appeared in the Grand Line too..!So its better and usefull to add them.. 11:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 621 prediction Hey buddy,i made a prediction of chapter 621..If you want check it out and comment..Thanks..Here 18:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) re:Community Portal Code The page isn't protected, so you can look at it for yourself. I'm only saying this because there is a lot of code to it and I'm afraid if I copy and paste it here that it would wreck your talk page, since technically you'd be having the whole forum index appearing here. I hope I was helpful. I know this goes without saying, especially for a regular like you, but please be careful not to touch anything in the code. 06:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem, but you still are able to edit it. It's protected so that only regs can edit it. JapaneseOPfan was the last editor, and she's not an admin, unless we're both talking about two different pages here. 07:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. I thought you were talking about the forum's index page, my mistake. Yeah, that one is only able to be edited by admins. 07:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profile pic Yeah Thanks buddy..Its an awesome pic.!No my profile is not vandalized but I will change it because i dont like it anymore.!I want a simple one.. 14:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What's up ? whats up South Kaioshin Daniel 02:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : The sky ! : Oh nooooo! 08:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: OhNo! For the greatest joke 08:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) My Profile page Really, you think so?Thanks :D .Well i got tired of the previous.I just want it more simple.. 10:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Activity Hey man, don't worry, I'm still active. Just temporarily less then usual, because I had to rest of this epileptic seizure I had a couple of weeks ago. No big deal, but I can't be on the computer for more then ten minutes. Don't worry bro! Yountoryuu 06:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Something stupid with my eyes or brain, I couldn't really follow because I lost consciousness. Parents made a big deal out of it. Well, if it's my time to die, then it is and noone's gonna stop me (: But it's not there yet. But for you question: My eyes or brain (one of the two) can't experience the light of the monitor. Yountoryuu 06:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It's gonna get cured around the end of May. last visit to the hospital. Wikia theme Bout the new wikialook. It's cool, but not something for the One Piece Wikia. Yountoryuu 07:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't say that I like it, it's too dark it's not suit the "One Piece" current theme is pretty good I think, at least the orange color theme 14:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Dark color makes my eyes hurt-- no offense. 20:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Like they said, it is cool, but get some lighter colors and some texture that relates more to the One Piece theme. I kinda like blue, or maybe some tan and stuff like we have now. Pacifista15 04:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Hey , It was just a test of CSS, not meant for OP wiki ( Just checking if the skin was good ) ....But , thanks for the advice anyway ! : : I just realize that my post is very offensive hehe- I don't mean to be I don't like it but it's too dark for a funny series like OP 15:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Theme Hell I think it looked awsome broBlack Leg Sanji 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) wikia I am sorta interested in asking you about the wikia you have created ,can you give me explaination of that wiki? Mugiawara no shanks 16:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) re:Air Gear Yeah, I know about it. I've seen the anime and I read the chapters when they come out, why? 05:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It's ongoing. Mangareader has it weekly. 07:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) How so?Since it was never confirmed by Oda we can't say it's the truth,so it has no purpose on adding The tyrant kuma 07:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : @TTK : I didnt understand what u are telling , please elaborate ! its important Spread the word http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firefist553/ganbareeeeeeeee Re I'm finally doing great again (: I'm more active on the wikia thse days and I'm ready to start my job on the wikia again. Thanks for worrying buddy! Appreciate it (: Yountoryuu Bomu Bomu no Mi I did it. However I dislike both pictures. Meganoide 11:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : None of them explains clearly the Bomu Bomu power. The manga picture gives the idea of a simple wrestling move, while the anime one (if I remember) seems to show Mr. 5 shooting with a gun. --Meganoide 13:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually I wrote that sentence in the trivia section because there was already written "we haven't see any fishman amongst Marines till now". So, since that arguement was "stupid", i deleted it and I wrote the real situation in the same place, as a replacement. --Meganoide 15:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ..... Man,are you really gonna leave from this wikia??Okay,what can i say.. 15:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) re:Your Activity Haha, not really. Sometimes I'll come across news or something and update the wiki. But for the most part not so much. re:chat request So you made the request to the main Wiki headquarters or something? Because if you are requesting the chat only to admins, then it's alright. Otherwise, we haven't really decided whether or not to go through with this chat system, and if you requested the the people from the big wiki thing to install it, then you really should remove the request until everyone here can agree or disagree on the issue. Yatanogarasu 23:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. so about you leaving, you were joking? I saw the message under your blog, and this isn't April Fool's day (which I hate, by the way). I ain't laughing, it's just nasty. But I guess most people have their own sense of humor. Yatanogarasu 23:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Okey Dokey. Keep the request for the chat. And prank blog... I don't like jokes, like Hawkins, but other people do... Yatanogarasu 00:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :D soooooo your not taking the hill with you? lol Banning other users Thanks for pointing out that vandal, I banned him already. But next time, please don't use the delete template to mark vandals, please use forums or request admins to ban the jerk directly. Deletion is for files and articles, not users (i.e. we don't delete users). Yatanogarasu 03:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if someone like to create that template, then we're good to go. Yatanogarasu 17:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) re:Chat feature request Yeah, go for it. People have already expressed interest in it, so I don't see a problem. 05:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Polls Do you know if ther is a way to reduce a poll so someone can put one poll near another one? --Meganoide 17:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: GM Tails Well, "Tails" is because I made this nickname in the times I played online Sonic games, and Tails is my favorite character. And "GM" is from an older nickname. GMTails 03:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat or not? I don't get, do Onepiece.wikia will have a chat for only us or not? 09:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : About the polls: I'm talking about another wikia. I've got a lot of polls and it's horrible to see that they are put one under the other. They use a lot of space. Putting them by couples, two under other two, there is less waiste of space and graphically the page is really better. I can put one of them on the left and one on the right, but they're too large so they're put as usual one under the other, showing them at zig-zag. --Meganoide 10:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC)